Shot down
by kiwi333
Summary: What happenes when Cristina is shot instead of Burke in season 2? Please read and review.


**Powers of the human brain**

What posses a human being to shoot another, Burke thought to himself as he finished the heart surgery of another victim from the shooting today. He had better things to do than deal with this, he could be home in bed with Cristina.

"Okay. O'Malley you want to stitch him up?" Burke asked the intern that reminded him a little of himself when he was an intern.

"Oh, yes...thank you sir." George stammered.

Burke walked out of the OR down to see what other people needed him to do to help. The clock struck later and later, Burke knew Cristina would be coming to the hospital to help, and get some OR time no less. Doing sutures now Burke let his mind wander, his was totally out of it until a gunshot and loud screaming snapped him out of the daze that offered him comfort.

"Here we go again." Preston muttered to himself.

**Just trying to help**

"Burke's working late, I'm could help, they probably need more hands." Cristina said to herself trying to convince herself to go to the hospital, it worked next thing she did was grab her coat and keys as she headed towards the car. Driving to the hospital was a pain in the butt it usually took only 20 minutes to get to the job. However whenever there was an accident traffic crawled so slow it would drive anyone insane. Cristina arrived to the hospital 40 minutes later, walking up to the hospital she ran into a weird looking man. Something was wrong with him, she was planning on just going by him and minding her own business but he had other plans she would soon realize.

"YOU, you are you a doctor?" He was yelling at Cristina who was almost in the hospital when she turned around to answer him.

"Yes, are you hurt? Do you need any help?" Cristina started to walk towards him trying to see if he was hurt.

"No, not yet." The man spoke so calmly, it gave Cristina a chill all over her body; ever so slowly the man raised a shiny object out of his coat pocket.

"Crap." Cristina said out loud as she realized that it was a gun he had pulled out and he was now pointing it at her. Freezing in her spot Cristina cursed herself for leaving the apartment at all.

**Out with a bang**

"Hey, let's talk about this okay? Don't do anything you'll regret later. Please, just lower the gun. Don't do anything stupid please just lower the gun." The words just flew out of Cristina's mouth before she could think of what they were.

"I'm sorry I can't do that." The gun now raised at her stomach a BANG rang out. It took a minute for Cristina to realize that she was now on the pavement and the noise she heard was a gunshot. She was bleeding, he'd shot her. That sick guy shot her and was now standing over her. The blood was quickly covering the scrub shirt she'd thrown on before she'd left the apartment that she and Burke shared. Everything was getting hazy her vision blurring, noises getting quieter and quieter. She knew she would slip away sooner or later, for now the pain she felt was worse than anything she had felt before. Cristina tired to stand up or move or twitch. Nothing, she couldn't move, couldn't speak; she couldn't feel anything expect the blood escaping the hole in her abdomen. Then came another BANG that seemed like it came forever after first, this one hit her again but this time it hit in the upper stomach. The pain instantly flooded her body, she felt alive again after the pain returned worse than before. She slowly slipped into the comforting darkness that was just a blink away. BANG! The last thing she heard was another shot, this time not knowing where or if it hit her at all. Screaming drifted in her ears for a little while after, after the screaming came silence. Cristina heard and felt nothing at all.

**A woman down**

Bailey ran after the first gunshot to see what the problem was, sprinted after the second running like she'd never before, once she reached the outside the last shot rang out and she saw a man that held the gun fall to the ground. She looked around and spotted a body that looked so similar, it was Cristina. Covered in blood lying on the cold ground unconscious Bailey got closer to the young intern, she yelled for everyone, anyone, someone to just come and help her save Cristina. Cristina's eyes fluttered at the sound of a familiar voice that belonged to her resident.

"Cristina, Cristina open your eyes! Cristina stay with me now! Okay stay with me." Bailey held her breath and waited for Cristina to move, speak, breath anything that would classify her to be alive other than her thready pulse.

Cristina's eyelids felt so heavy as her opened them and saw her residents face, fear took over her as tears spilled out of the injured girls eyes, after that she closed her eyes once more hoping that the pain would subside or go away all together.

"I need a gurney! Get her on the gurney! Inside, we need to get inside fast! Page the chief somebody page the chief!" Bailey ran after the moving object that carried her intern, fearing that she wouldn't make it.

"Chief, it's Yang some guy shot her! She's been shot!" Bailey informed her mentor of what she had seen when she was outside with her.

"Okay, keep the blind closed, Burke is next door working on the shooter." Richard barley got finished informing the people of the situation when Cristina's heart rate took a turn for the worse and they had to get out the paddles to stabilize it.

**Here with me**

Burke got a page saying the he was needed in the trauma room to help a guy that shot himself. Running down to get to his patient who was lying on the table circling the drain faster and faster, death getting closer and closer, there wasn't much he could do to help him.

He saw then chief run into the room next to his, when the door opened and the patient was revealed to him, Burke's heart stopped his body tense and his hands dropped whatever he was holding. Coming into the room that held his girlfriend in it, he had to be with her, she needed him and he loved her more than anyone he has loved before. Cristina wasn't awake when he held her hand but he could she her flat stomach was now bleeding more and more where she had been shot twice.

"That guy shot her. Cristina's been shot?" Burke said trying to process what's going on in this moment.

"Preston, she'll be waking up from the medication in a minute, you can talk to her but you'll have to quick her is bleed internally we need to operate fast." The chief said to the best cardiac doctor Seattle Grace has, suddenly taken to his knees by Cristina Yang. Richard and Bailey left the room leaving the couple alone for a few minutes.

"Hey Cristina, hey baby; it's Burke. Show me those pretty eyes of yours Cristina. Please sweetheart just wake up for me, you can sleep later I promise. I need you here with me. Please Cristina." Burke kissed her hand tears dripping down his face

Cristina slowly opened her eyes and saw the man she loves squeezing her hand with tears of joy rolling down his face and landing on her arm. Slowly she tried to speak.

"Burke it hurts so much. What happened? What did the weird guy do?" Her throat was dry and raw plus the pain medication that she was given started to wear off, her gripped tightened to a death grip holding Burke's hand to try to keep her mind off the pain.

"Baby you got shot, and I know it hurts but don't worry Bailey and the chief are going to take you up to operate soon. The guy that did this to you died about an hour ago." Burke whipped the tears off her face."Shh, hey its okay don't cry. You'll be fine and I'll be right next to you."

Her grip never loosened on his hand till they were ripped apart and the surgery had to start. Burke held his breath as Cristina was taken through the doors he walked through countless time but now he was left waiting on the other side.

**The surgery**

The first bullet hit Cristina's spleen and that was what was causing so much bleeding internally, the second hit her left kidney and almost left her in a wheel chair if it had been 3cm over and hit her spine. After 4 hours in the operating room Cristina's blood pressure dropped dramatically flowed by her heart rate, they were losing her and fast. Bailey worked fast to replace the spleen and remove her kidney then get her stabilized. 6 hours after the shooting Bailey was alone in the operating room closing up Cristina.

"You know Cristiana, I've never seen Dr. Burke act like the way he did tonight after he found out that you were...he was working on the man that did this you know? He let that man die, I mean he was circling the drain but still, he came to see you which was a bold move. He'll get some heat on that one. He loves you Cristina so you have to fight because he needs you. The hospital needs you." Bailey spoke to her not caring that she was heavily sedated and probably couldn't hear a word she had said

**The waiting game**

He'd never been on this side on the waiting room, his hands sweating; he held his breath for any news praying that it was good. Burke was used to giving bad news to the family now he desperately hoped that he would only receive good news. A thousand emotions and question were going through his mind. Why Cristina? Why did he shoot her? What if she had stayed home? Who could've done this to her? What if he hadn't worked late? When would he see her again? A few nurses asked if he wanted to go get some coffee that they would page if when she got out or news came in. But he couldn't leave not after what he had told Cristina

He heard a women come in and ask about a man would had been shot by the name of Pete. Burke remembered the shooters name on the chart, it was Pete too. It couldn't be could it? Even if it wasn't him Burke lost it.

"He shot my girlfriend, she's a doctor she does good in the world and all Pete did was nearly kill her! I was his doctor I tried to save his life even though he almost took the thing that means the most to me. When he shot her he shot me too but I have the emotional scars Cristina has the psychical damage and the emotional, Cristiana is my girlfriend just so you know! She came to save people that he shot, she didn't do anything wrong! He shot her once then stood over her body and watched her suffer then shot her again! Pete shot himself, he's dead! I'm sorry for your lose but I'm not sorry that I believe that with him gone the world is a better place!" sobs took over his body, the women left after he yelled. Sometime after the chief came out to tell him some new, Preston held his breath and stood before Richard.

"It was touch and go for a while, but we removed her spleen and kidney. She's not out of the woods yet but if she makes it through the night she should be fine." Burke hugged the man that delivered the best news he's ever gotten all day no in his whole life. Burke practically ran up to see Cristina in the ICU.

**Do it for me**

A tube was in her throat, her eyes were closed, and she was hooked up to all the monitors. He'd seen this before but Cristina made it real for him, he needed her back.

"Hey Cristina, you made it out of surgery sweetie, I knew you could do it. Cristina I know that you're tired but you need to open your eyes. Bailey said if you do the tube can come out. Cristina please." When she didn't do anything Burked sighed, he knew Cristina was stubborn. She wouldn't do anything she doesn't want to do; she'd wake up when she's ready. Sitting by her side and holding her hand the sleep deprivation kicked in, he'd worked for 40 hours and then has been at Cristina's side for 10 more. The worst two days of his life happened and he remembered every single minute. Burke made sure he wasn't pulling on any wires or tubes when he climbed into bed with Cristina. He wrapped their hand together and pushed her closer to him like he did every night since they had moved in. He drifted off to sleep; he was awakened by coughing that sounded like someone was choking. When he opened his eyes he found Cristina crying as she fought against the tube that was shoved down her throat. Burke quickly got up and leaped out of the bed to be closer to her face.

"Cristina, calm down. Bailey's coming to get the tube out. Oh God Cristina thank you! Thank you for waking up! I love you! Never do this to me again!" As Bailey took the tube out Cristina coughed trying to catch her breath.

"I love you too." She told Burke as he kissed her thankful that he didn't lose her.


End file.
